the walking dead season1
by mr.fanfic reborn
Summary: Rick and his friend David are cops, they meet with a car crash,David is gone but rick walks, however he was delivered to a hospital. when he awakes, danger walks all around, how does he survive? most importantly, will he find his son and wife alive? find out in this season of the walking dead...
1. Chapter 1

Hi there readers, I am new to this but it does not mean I do not know how to write. this walking dead series is recreated by me. all characters belong to walking dead creaters. Enjoy :D

WALKIE TALKIE: "citizen report, a bank robbery at west Alexandrea highway. All officers report."

RICK: dammit, copy that dispatch, on our way.[sigh] you have to ruin my lunch…

Rick gets out of his cop car and signals to david.

DAVID: shit, what we got rick?

RICK: bank robbery west Alexandrea highway, on the move.

DAVID: I was about to get one of those bacon burgers…

Rick and david both get into the car. Rick switches on the police siren. Rick drives out the burger shot, thinking about them bacon burgers…

RICK: SHIT!

A turck loaded with who knows what kinds of junk appeared out of nowhere and smashed into Ricks car crushing it to bits. The truck driver loses control over that bad boy and crashes into a petrol station, we all know what kinds of shit happens next… [BANG!] the petrol station blew up like a grenade, killing everyone near it.

RICK: David! Shit, dammit get out! The car's ganna blow sky high!

Rick punches david but he does not wake up. Rick smashed the window[which was almost broken in the crash.] and climbs out of that wrecked metal.[booooooooooooom!] the car explodes into flames as rick was thrown back… then, everything went back the screams of children and innocents died down, ricks world became black, pitch black…

Hey guys, hope y'all enjoyed this episode, lots more to come your way. Stay tuned… Authors note: I will be focused on this walking dead season one first, than y'all will see a brand new FNAF series. [five nights at freddys] hope you all enjoyed my little episode, the first of many… like I stated stay tuned. This is MR. FANFIC, out, not done… 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, I would like to thank pizzacatdavid for all his help, he inspired me to write through his great stories. Please check out his fnaf interview stories. not much to say as I already said everything in the last chapter, so here goes… enjoy.

RICK: uhh… wha-what the hell happened? NURSE! NURSE! Shit…

Rick's head was trobbing and pain surged through his veins, rick held his head and snatched the wires out of his chest, throwing it away like a ragged doll. He stood up, nice and tall and smashed the door open.

RICK: NURSE! Yo- what the shit?

Bullet holes all over, blood on the walls and dead bodies filled with holes on the floor, strangly, all of them had a third eye.

Who in the world would shoot someone until he is dead and then blow a hole in his forehead? Rick thought. It was a small matter, but not lifeless bodies on the floor.

STRANGER: put your weapons down now and turn around! Slow, real slow…

RICK: what the hell's happening? Who are you? The dea-

STRANGER: you don't even know? The dead has risen! [lowers gun] the dead goes around feeding its thirst on anyone, they eat you and then tear you apart all while you are alive.

RICK: then how do you stop them? Destroy their brains? Look I want to find my wife and son, and I need help. Is encountering people rare these days?

STRANGER: you have no idea, I am morgan, you ar-

RICK:I am rick, do you mind me asking, WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HERE?!

MORGAN:I just explained, are you bit? If you get bit, it is game over the infection spreads too fast, first a fever, than you die, finally you wake up, nuts, eating animals and people… how do you not know this?

RICK:I just woke up from a coma, a bomb went off, crazy stuff.

MORGAN: alright, RICK, if you are not bit why not live with me and my son, were're just a few blocks away…

Rick nodded, he just wanted answers, answers to where or how his son and wife were…

Hey guys MR. FANFIC here, hope y'all enjoyed this little episode. Stay tuned for more episodes.


End file.
